Unwanted
by MiniatureBlood
Summary: Ayakashi Camp. Weird huh? This series that will be produced just might put a spin on what the SPR team is used to. Will this just be any old case, or a new brand of confusion? Who knows? Why don't you find out for yourself. Rated T for language and other things later in the story. This is my first story and positive reviews would help so much. USED TO BE CAMPING WITH A DEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Miniature here. I just wanted to say that this will be my first story on this website, and it would be awesome if y'all could cut me some slack. I will also be having some help from GhostCoyote and UniversalForce13, and it would be awesome if y'all could check them out whenever possible.**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt whatsoever. I do have an OC, and her name is Tabi Fuyu. GhostCoyote also has her OC in this as well, and her name is Tsukiakari Kobayashi. It'll be Kari for short. It is also possible that UniversalForces13's OC will be in here as well, and her name is Takara Miomi.**

Mai's POV

'_Egotistical jerk', _Mai thought as she made the man in black his twentieth cup of tea today. '_He normally has 15 by this time. Must be a possible client today'. _Naru always wanted more tea when someone came in with a case.

Mai knocked on his door waiting for an answer, but nothing came. She decided to open the door without permission. '_Screw him. If he wants his tea, he should have answered.' _She opened the door and saw him just staring out his window.

"Naru, what's going on?" Mai asked.

He didn't answer.

"N-Naru?" The brunette stuttered worriedly. She looked out the window and saw what he was staring at. There were large pawprints in some fresh cement. It was impossible for the pawprints to belong to a domestic dogs. '_They can't be a wolf's pawprints, could they?'_

As if Naru read Mai's thoughts, he proudly stated "No, it's absolutely impossible for those to be a wolf's pawprints."

_Knock, Knock._

Setting Naru's tea on his desk, Mai went back to the entryway.

Naru's POV

The boy clad in black didn't know what to make of it.

'_Why are there wolf's pawprints in the city? It's just not possible.' _Naru thought.

He heard a knock on his door, but didn't answer. That was when the door opened without Naru's permission. He knew who it was, but he didn't give her any of his attention.

"Naru, what's going on?" Mai asked. He didn't answer. He was just trying to figure out why these pawprints were here.

"Na-Naru?" She stuttered. Naru could tell that she was on edge by what she was seeing.

"No, it's absolutely impossible for those to be a wolf's pawprints." Naru tried reassuring her, and it seemed to have worked, as she started relaxing.

_Knock, Knock_

Mai set his tea on the dark desk and went to answer the front door, shutting Naru's door behind her. Naru's door opened once again revealing a tall Chinese man holding a laptop.

"Naru, since it is none of our concern, don't worry about it." Lin told me.

"Yea, alright." The Genius answered.

By that point, Naru heard a knock on his door again.

"Enter." Naru called.

Mai opened the door and looked a bit surprised that Lin was with him.

"Two clients are here. They say they are from Ayakashi Camp." She explained to them. **(As far as I know, Ayakashi Camp does not exist, but if it does, I don't own it and I don't have anything to do with it.) **

"Good. We will be there in a moment. In the meantime-" Naru was cut off.

"I know, I know. Tea." Mai mumbled.

Oliver chuckled inwardly.

"Naru, we will figure out those pawprints later. Lets go to our clients." Lin called as he left.

He nodded and left the office, following Lin. From there, Naru saw two people sitting in two of the chairs. The female looked to be about 22 and the male 23. Lin sat in the loveseat, and Naru sat in the last chair.

"I am Shibuya Kazuya, and this Lin Koujo." 'Kazuya' introduced.

"I am Akane, and this is Ai. We are from Ayakashi Camp." Akane replied.

Once everyone was introduced,, Mai came back with yet another round of tea.

Mai's POV

Mai ran to the entryway and opened the were two people at the door, a young man and woman. They both wore dark green polo shirts, dark khaki shorts, ocean blue baseball caps and white tennis shoes.

"Hello, I am Taniyama Mai, and this is the Shibuya Psychic Research Center. Do you have an appointment?" Mai asked eagerly.

"Yes. I am Akane, and this is my partner, Ai. We are here to report supernatural occurrences at a camp we work at." Akane said slowly, as if she didn't want to startle herself.

"You two must be from Ayakashi Camp then, of course! Please sit and make yourselves comfortable as I go fetch my boss." Mai told them.

She knocked on Naru's door again and this time, Mai had gotten a reply.

"Enter."

She opened the door and found Lin with him. "Two clients are here. They say they are from Ayakashi Camp." Mai explained.

"Good. We will be there in a moment. In the meantime-"

"I know, I know. Tea." The petite girl cut him off, as she left his lair- erm, office.

As Mai headed into the kitchenette, she heard Naru's office door open and close, signifying that they were about to interview the client.

Mai heard the whistling from the kettle soon after and took it off of the inviting heat. After a few minutes of dragging each tea bag in their cups, Mai put them on the tray and made her way back to the lobby.

Naru was in his usual place, the chair facing the door. Lin was in the loveseat, and the two clients were in the other two chairs. Mai set the tea tray down on the coffee table in the middle and handed everyone a cup, then sat down next to Lin.

"Continue." Naru pushed.

"Alright, as I was saying. We, of course, have a mess hall, and recreation cabins filled with board games, books, and many other things for when it is raining outside. There are also multiple cabins, but everyone stays in one of the three main cabins. Each cabin is three stories tall, excluding the attic. The third story is where the counselors sleep, second story is where the children sleep. That leaves the first story for all other extra guests."Akane explained.

"Now, when anyone is in cabin 2, everyone can hear rapping noises and scratches appear on the walls . They say they hear thumping on the main cabin walls and giggling in the woods. That's not all I've heard reports of, however..." Ai said, swallowing hard.

"Keep going." Naru urged.

"I heard from a few campers that they can also hear the snipping of scissors when there aren't any around. Also, once a week we have a bonfire. Same place, same time, as it has always been. But recently, something has happened..." Ai started.

"Every time for the past three months, the temperatures have dropped below the normal forecasts, and everyone at the bonfire would hear screams and a menacing laugh. A blood like substance would then mysteriously appear above the fire, turning the flames black and red-"Akane couldn't finish as her body started shaking. Her breath was ragged, as if she was having an asthma attack.

That was when Ai stepped in, soothing Akane back to her normal self.

"Do you want me to continue, Akane?" Ai asked

"No, I'm alright… As I was saying, the flames would turn black and is when an eight year old girl is seen dancing in the 'Fire of Night' as we call it. She would look so happy, until the fire died down. Every time that happens, a sickening grin appears on her face, and her eyes seem to turn into slits..She then transform into something sickening.. What everyone sees, I can't put into words. It… It's terrible!" Akane finished, starting to sob.

At this point, the room was silent, and even Lin had stopped typing on his laptop. Everyone was staring at Akane and Ai.

Mai looked at Naru.

He, of course, was cupping his chin with his hand, thinking intensely. "Is there anything else that happened?" He asked in his monotonous voice.

"Yes." Ai said, then continued.

"A few days ago, a 14 year old boy named Daichi disappeared. He was around the pond we have at the camp. He was just circling it and after a few minutes, he was gone. No footprints, nothing. Also, there are two teenage girls at the camp that we found wandering the woods. They say they came from nowhere, and plan to go nowhere. They have agreed to stay at the camp for the time being." Ai finished.

"Why do they seem important?"Naru asked

"Every time something happens, those two are able to postpone it. But, they said they won't be able to do so much longer." Ai recalled.

"How old are they?"

"They are both 16, but one is a few months older than the other." Akane informed.

'_Why is he interested in the girls?'_Mai wondered.

"One more question. Why are you two here instead of your boss?" Naru asked bluntly.

Akane and Ai looked at each other warily.

"You see, our boss sent us here. After he called to make an appointment…" Ai trailed off.

"Matsumoto-san was pushed off his balcony at his home. So, when the two of us visited him in the hospital, he asked us to come here in his place."Akane finished.

"Alright. Ai, Akane, we will need a room with many outlets, at least two rooms for sleeping, and a kitchenette. We will arrive at your camp at 9 a.m. sharp." Naru explained.

Ai and Akane's features brightened when they heard those words. They looked as if they wanted to jump for joy.

"Of course! Since there are so few campers this year, you will be able to use one of the main cabin 3, and one room on each floor has many outlets to your disposal. Arigato, Shibuya-san." Akane replied joyfully.

"Mai, call the rest of SPR. Tell them to randevu here at 6:30 in the morning. Then, tell Yasu to pull up some history on Ayakashi Camp." Naru told her.

'_I wonder what's going to happen… Is this going to terrifying, or just a normal case?' _Mai thought.

**Well, that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Cya next time :3**

**Universal: Hey guys! Hope my editing was alright. See you guys next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mini-B: Hey guys, I hoped you liked my first chapter, and as I am typing this right now, I was not able to get to the reviews, if there were any.**

**Naru: Idiot.. If they are back, then the first chapter wasn't so terrible and they felt as if they hadn't wasted their time on your antics.**

**Mai: Naru! Give her a chance at this! I don't think the first chapter was bad.**

**Mini-B: Yay! Thanks Mai!**

**Lin: MiniatureBlood does not own Ghost Hunt, only Tabi Fuyu. GhostCoyote owns Tsukiakari Kobayashi, and UniversalForce13 owns Takara Miomi.**

**Ghost: Ehehehe**

**Universal: We're all freaks...**

Chapter 2

Mai POV

_Beep, beep, beep, beep beep, bee-SMACK!_

Mai groaned as her alarm clock beeped in her ears.

'_Geez, Why can't alarm clocks sound less annoying?'_ She complained through her mind. After a few minutes of laying on her stomach, the young brunette finally rolled over and sat up on the bed, leaving the warmth it radiated.

_7:30 am_

"SHIT! I'm going to be late _AGAIN! _Why does this always happen!" Mai cried as she ran into the bathroom.

After showering as fast as she could, Mai ran back into her bedroom and pulled out some clothes.

'_Good thing I packed the night before,'_ She thought proudly. Mai grabbed a pair of bootcut jeans and a plain dark blue t-shirt. After Naru left for England, Mai had stopped wearing her skirts and jumpers.

"_Me or Gene?"_

That sentence echoed in the young girl's head.

'_Don't even start,'_ Mai chided to herself, but it was futile. The past year, and all the pain with it after Naru left, filled her mind.

(Flashback)

"Mai, why are you still here? I thought you would have been home by now," a familiar voice called in front of her. Mai looked up and saw her father-like figure before her. Her eyes and nose were red, but she didn't care. Her heart was broken, and no one could help her.

Mai could feel tears well up and her eyesight became blurry-

But she didn't care.

She couldn't care, for all her energy was wasted on sadness and grief. Grief for mistaking Gene for her 'Dream Naru'. She couldn't apologize to him.

Mai tried to stifle her cry, but couldn't.

By that point, Mai felt two arms enclose her, then pick her up. She knew who it was. Bou-san. Mai dug her head in his shoulder and cried.

A car door opened and Bou-san put her in the passenger seat. Then he circled the car and entered the drivers seat.

"Mai?"

She didn't answer.

"Mai, come on. What happened?" He asked gently.

The brunette bit her lip, took a deep breath, and told the monk what happened. Why she was laying there, and what she felt. Soon after, she fell asleep in Bou-san's car.

(End Flashback)

The assistant took a deep breath and look at her clock.

_7:55_

"Kuso!" Mai shrieked, running for the door.

Naru's POV

"Ugh, that girl is always running late for cases," Bou-san mumbled for the seventh time.

"If you quit mumbling that, then time would move faster and she would be here," Ayako said with an annoyed twitch in her left eye.

"Since Mai is running late, I want you all to go ahead of us. Lin will give you directions to the location of the case," Naru instructed. He only said that because they were getting on his nerves.

"What about Mai?" Yasu asked.

"She will be riding with Lin and I," Naru explained.

Mai's POV

"Mai, you're late." An icy tone called.

"Naru, it's only 8:10!" The girl whined.

"Yes, but it's an hour drive from here" Naru stated.

Begrudgingly, but with haste, Mai hopped in the backseat of the van, and the trio set out.

"Where is everyone else?" Mai asked.

"I told them to leave ahead of us, seeing as you were late. Lin gave Takagawa-san directions to the site," Naru replied with a tone Mai tried to discover the meaning to.

Mai sighed and looked out the window, watching the autumn leaves fly by. As she watched them, the girl slowly fell asleep, not knowing what awaited her.

(Astral Plane)

_The Astral Walker found herself in her domain. With the spirits that lit up her world, she walked around on the invisible floor._

"_Long time, Mai," a voice called to her. Mai turned around and saw a Naru- look alike. The differences were clear to her now. The way her spirit guide held himself as he walked toward her had a fun spring in his step, with a relaxed figure, and playful, yet mischievous smirk plain on his face. _

_The one and only-_

"_Gene! You're back!" Mai squealed with happiness._

"_I never got the chance to apologize to you for the mix-up," Mai recalled, bowing deeply._

"_I chose not to tell you Mai, so there's no need to apologize to me. Though it was a little amusing to see you making googly eyes at me." Gene playfully said to her._

"_Jerk!" Mai yelled at him, but hugged him anyways. Gene returned the gesture._

"_What do you need to show me then?" The young assistant asked eagerly. _

"_If you could follow me please," Gene took Mai's hand and led her to a specific spot on the Astral Plane._

_That is when it began._

"_Daddy! You're back!" an adorable young voice called as the blurriness of the vision cleared to a little girl with bright blonde hair and mint green eyes. Her tan skin was beautiful and the blades of grass crunched beneath her feet as she ran to a man in her light blue knee length dress. She was then scooped up by the man with dark brown hair, but with the same mint green eyes._

"_Yuuki! I hope you had a great few days of summer without your old man," He bellowed with happiness._

_Yuuki shook her head._

"_Neko-san was making me do all the chores. Wash the dishes, do my laundry AND hers, wash our dog, Mori, AND even made me get rid of my favorite clothes. All she did was order me around, sleep, and drink nasty smelling stuff. Daddy, you know I'm only 8 years old! It's not fair!" She cried._

"_Darling, she is just lying to you. Even if I did make her wash Mori and get her to wash the dishes as well, I most certainly did NOT sleep the entire time and drink 'Nasty smelling stuff'. I also did my fair share of our chores," A young adult came into view. She was wearing flare jeans, and a red button up shirt. Her pale skin made it apparent she didn't like going outside much. She had fiery hair, and baby blue eyes. Although this woman had an accent Mai couldn't figure out._

"_Rachel, I believe both of you equally, but please, you and Yuuki have to get along for our family to stay functional." the man reasoned._

"_Alright Hachiro," Rachel confirmed._

"_OK daddy," Yuuki said._

_The scene changed to inside the house. Rachel and Yuuki were in the kitchen. Mai noticed that Yuuki's head was lowered and Rachel had an insane look in her eyes. The Astral Walker looked down and saw broken glass and blood on the floor. She then looked to the source of the blood and saw that Yuuki was the source of the blood everywhere. Her hand had a huge gash and there were still glass shards in it._

"_YUUKI NEKO! I told you the last time that if you break one of MY antiques, you would suffer consequences. DIDN'T I TELL YOU?!" Rachel screeched._

"_I-I-I k-know Neko-s-s-san, and I-I-I'M SORRY!" Yuuki cried, fresh tears streaming down her face. Mai wanted to comfort the eight year old, but knew it was futile. This was the past and a memory._

"_CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW AND GO TO YOUR ROOM! DON'T COME OUT UNLESS I TELL YOU TO!"Rachel yelled._

"_YOU'RE A WITCH! I WISH MY MOM WERE STILL ALIVE, NOT YOU!" Yuuki screamed back. That was when Mai and Gene heard the clattering of a knife and the whimper and painful howl of a dog. Yuuki cried in pain and grief. She knew what happened. Rachel had told her that if she broke one more thing, or said something like she just said, she would create a scar on Mori._

_Yuuki cried and ran up the wooden stairs into her room. You could tell that there used to be happy flowers and bright colors on Yuuki's walls, but it was now covered in a bad paint job of white. The only items that were in the bedroom were a dresser, bed, a floor length mirror, and a first aid kit._

"_Now I have to hide another cut from daddy, or Rachel might hurt me." Yuuki muttered under her tears._

_The vision ended._

_Mai turned to Gene._

"_Who would do that to a little girl?" She murmured._

"_You will figure it out soon enough Mai, but now I think my idiot brother wants you," Gene replied softly._

_Mai could feel a tug on her conscious. _

"_Yea.. Thank you Gene, for showing me."_

_And with that, Mai was pulled back into consciousness._

-(Back in the real world)-

"ai...Mai," Naru called. the brunette could barely hear him as she finally awoke with a jolt.

"Finally. You do realize that you sleep like no one business. Maybe that's why you have so few brain cells," Naru chided. Was that a hint of amusement Mai heard?

"Stupid narcissist." She mumbled.

"Oh, so the 'Danger Magnet' is awake now, huh?" A playful tone called. Yasu.

"You heard right," Mai called.

"You see my love! She can respond to me unlike someone I know!" Yasu cried as he lunged for Bou-san.

"Ugh. How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?! It's creepy!" Bou-san shouted.

"Naru, I think I have some information that may help with the case," Mai said, recalling her dream.

"Tell me when we set up base Mai. We are only at the gate." Naru's icy tone told her.

Mai turned around and saw a beautiful wooden archway. It was tall enough for an elephant to walk through!

There were large iron fences surrounding the wooded area of the camp. The area smelt of oak and pine, and more luscious smells.

The path twisted and turned until they finally got to a circular clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a town like area and there was even a town square. The town square had the fire pit in the middle of it, and there were chairs and logs surrounding it.

A few yards away from the town square, on the south, east and west sides, were the three major cabins. The rest of the small town had about 3 or 4 smaller cabins on each of the south, east, and west sides.

"Wow!" Mai said breathlessly.

"Close your mouth, Mai, you'llcatch flies." Naru called.

Mai stuck her tongue out at him, then immediately hopped out of the car, so he couldn't say anything in response. She didn't realize she completely missed his warm chuckle and smirk.

"Ah! I see you could make it and on perfectly on time. Wonderful!" Akane called cheerfully.

"Yes, and this is the rest of my team. Takagawa Houshou, Matsuzaki Ayako, Hara Masako, Yasuhara Osamu, and John Brown," Naru stated as he held his hand out to the person who had each name.

"Pleased to meet you all," Akane replied, bowing. By that point, Ai and two other girls came up behind her.

The girl on SPR's left was pale, white like her skin had never seen sun.

She has waist length, dirty blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes. For a strange reason, she was wearing a black leather jacket, a blue t-shirt, and faded skinny jeans. She was also wearing worn tennis shoes, and tied to her waist was a three foot katana with a black sheath.

It had a cobalt blue ribbon cutting across it, creating a criss-cross pattern. The hilt had a traditional look to it.

The girl on the right was slightly different.

She had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were fiery was also plae, but her skin had a verylight tan. Her shirt was a very dark purple t-shirt with a black leather jacket. She was wearing faded, dark blue flare jeans with worn tennis shoes. Instead of one katana, she has two with both tied to her waist. The design on both sheaths are black as well. The hilts were also traditional.

"Shibuya-san, these are the girls we told you about. The one on the left is Kobayashi Tsukiakari, but she goes by Kari. The girl on the right is Fuyu Tabi." Ai gestured to each of them.

Naru's POV

'_Why do these two have different names? They look like twins.' _Naru thought.

'_**You never know, dear younger brother.'**_ Naru heard these words ring in his skull.

'_**Gene! What are you doing here? You should have moved on.' **_Naru commented.

'_**I can't just leave my younger brother and soon to be sister-in-law.'**_

Naru could just hear the smirk in Gene's voice.

'_**She is in love with you Gene, not me. But since you're here, what do you think of these two girls?'**_

'_**They are powerful. Those two have been on their own for a while, judging by how they hold themselves. The girl on the left, Kari, she mainly deals with Pk. The only girl not only has Pk, she has Astral Projection and Astral Plane.'**_

'_**How did you figure that out?' **_Naru tried to hide his surprise and curiosity.

'_**After Mai woke up, I went to see what these two had, but they found me instead of me finding them. I told them what was going on and they agreed to tell me what they had in store for the future.'**_

'_**I see. But did they tell you if they are related?'**_

'_**They didn't tell me. But there's one more thing...' **_Gene trailed off.

'_**Gene? What is it?' **_Naru asked. He did not like withheld information.

'_**They have one more person coming to help. No one but them and us know about it. These two are hiding something about themselves. I can't figure it out and they won't tell me.' **_Gene explained.

With that, Gene spoke no longer to Naru.

Back to the matter at hand.

"Are they related?" Naru asked.

**Mini-B: And there's that**

**Naru:*Glares***

**Mini-B: WHAT?!**

**Naru: You are Tabi, and Ghost is Tsukiakari**

**Mini-B: Yeeesss**

**Ghost: Nah dip. Didn't you read the first A/N?**

**Mai: That's awesome! But what's with the cliffhanger?**

**Mini-B: You'll see… I don't think it's the best, but I'm satisfied with it.**

**John: Please R&R. It will keep MiniatureBlood striving to make more chapters**

**Mini-B: Thanks John… Oh! I should tell y'all. Updating might be irregular because UniversalForce13 has things to do over the summer, while I do not. I will try to update at least once a week. Cya Next Time!**

**Universal: Hey guys! I do have a weird schedule this summer, even though I shouldn't even have a schedule. I have summer band camp coming up and it's going through August, so yes, updating will be weird. I hope you guys liked this! I had to update it after coming back from a vacation, so there was a lot. **

**Remember:**

**Read, Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MiniB- Hey again guys! I'M SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER! I'm new to a school, and I'm trying to get used the the loads of homework. Please try and bear with me! I will try to update as much as I can. I have also changed the title, as you can see, but this will still have the same storyline.**

**Mai- MiniatureBlood does not own Ghost Hunt whatsoever, but she does own Tabi Fuyu. GhostCoyote owns Tsukiakari Kobayashi, and UniversalForce13 own her OC.**

_Mai's POV_

Everyone heard a low growl. SPR and the counselors looked worried. the only ones who weren't phased were Lin, Naru, Tabi and Kari.

"Uh… Should we get inside? It's getting kinda warm out here, isn't it?" Bou-san was the first to speak up.

"Awww, is my one true love afraid of a little growl? Don't worry, I'll protect you." Yasu exclaimed, jumping on top of Bou-san.

"Get off me!" Bou-san screeched as he was trying to push off Yasu.

Everyone laughed, with the exception of a few. Naru eyed the two girls, but let his previous question go, probably for a later date. Everyone headed into the designated cabin for base, It was huge! the living room itself would have been more than enough to use. Ayako and Bou-san looked shocked, Masako held her sleeve to her mouth, as usual, but her eyes looked slightly larger than usual. John looked astounded. Again, the only people who didn't look surprised would be Naru, Lin, Tabi, Kari, and the counselors. As we all filed in, Ai called out, "Guess I forgot to mention, but the people who drop their kids off here are aristocrats."

SPR turned and stared at Tabi and Kari. they just shrugged, "Have y'all forgotten already? they let us stay here."

"Ai, where can we set up base?" Naru asked, getting slightly annoyed.

Ai saw this and got slightly nervous, "Ah, I'm sorry, right this way." He started moving again and we went up to the second floor.

The second floor was just as stupendous. Instead of the normal bunk beds, there were grand beds, and enough to have about 13 people in each of the two areas. In the middle, back wall, was where we would most likely set up base. 'Rich people' Mai thought in a slight, bitter manner.

"Tabi, Kari, would you two mind sleeping with the girls, since you two are helping us on this case." Nasu asked, or rather stated in a way to sound like a question.

The two girls shrugged their shoulders and nodded. "Just please get me away from her" they said simultaneously. They then looked at each other and glared. Behind Naru and Mai, Bou-san and Ayako were giggling uncontrollably. Tabi and kari then shot death glares at the two of them. Either they were somehow related to Naru, or spent a long time with each other because their glares practically radiated 'I will kill you' like Naru.

"I hope this settles your needs, so I'll take my leave." The two counselors left the cabin.

"Alright, Takagawa, Mai, and John, start unloading the van and set up. Ms. Matsuzaki and Ms. Hara, check the grounds and see if anything is around. Tabi and Kari, come with Lin and myself. Finally, Yasu, go to the library here and find anything about this place."

There was a collage of 'yes's and groans, but everyone got to work otherwise.

"I wonder why Naru wants to see Tabi and Kari?" Mai asked.

"It's probably to show them the ropes, or to get background information on them." Monk groaned as he picked up one of the heavy boxes.

_Tabi's POV_

'**Hey, hey Takaraaaaaa! When will you be heeeeerrrrree' **Tabi commented via mind link.

'**I don't know mutha fucker! I will get there when I get there.' **Takara snapped quite sassily.

'**CAAAARRRRR-' **

'**Don't do it Tabi' **Takara warned as Kari started to giggle.

'**Who's gonna stop me, yooou?' **Tabi said, tauntingly '**Besides, your, what, 25 miles away, and you have to travel by foot?'**

'**I might.'**

'**Good, then you'll get here faster. Soooooo...' **Tabi created a sound like taking a deep breath through the mind link '**TAAAAKKKKAAAAAAA-'**

"Tabi, Kari, we're here." Naru said, looking at the two of them.

'**Looks like the one and only Mr. Davis and Lin are ready to know who we are' **Kari said, begrudgingly.

The two unknowns snapped their conversation with Takara and faced Naru and Lin. Kari, followed by Tabi, looked around.

"Wonderful, dense area you chose. What do you want to know, Oliver Davis and Lin Kyojo?" Kari asked.

Lin and Naru stared at the two more suspiciously, and what looked like a bit of surprise.

"How do you know… Gene told you didn't he?" Naru concluded.

"Yeah, he told me, and about the group you run. Y'all seem like a fun group." Tabi responded.

"Who are you two, really?" Lin asked, looking at the two with interest.

Kari sighed, and Tabi stretched slightly. "Figured we couldn't fool you, so ok. What would you two like to know first? Powers, past, or friends?" Kari asked, somewhat bored.

'**What do they plan to choose?' **Tabi asked Kari.

'**So far, Lin wants powers and past, same as Naru'** Kari smirked. '**They're going to get a kick out of this.'**

'**Nooooo, with your powers and mine? surely not' **Tabi retorted sarcastically.

"Past, then your powers. The both of us feel quite a bit of energy flowing through you, but it looks like the two of you need guidance." Lin observed.

Tabi scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I might need more guidance than Kari, I tend to break many things if I'm not careful."

"Understood."

"Well, here it goes…"

_Mai's POV_

'_What's taking them so long?'_

Mai sighed and looked out the window from the base. She watched the leaves twirl through the air, and float to the ground. Behind the leave she was watching, a little girl, probably old enough to ride a bike, watched Mai from below, grinning maliciously. Mai felt a chill down her spine and looked around the base, but no one was there. She started to get timid, but thought nothing of it and called Madoka.

_Wwrrrrr_

_Wwrrr_

_Wrrrr_

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hey Madoka, could you bring Chiasa when you get here?" Mai asked.

"That was the plan." Madoka answered cheerfully.

"Oh, I didn't know, thank you. Bye."

Mai hung up on Madoka and came face to face with someone. The same someone that watched her from the window.

"Wha-" Mai was cut off by a song.

"Come here

Come over here

You can see me

I know you do.

Mama's not here

Come over here

see this here

see this there

I know you can

Come over here!"

Mai cried out through the last words and covered her ears. The menacing tone of the young child was strangely unbearable. It felt as if they were bleeding. She took one of her hands away from her ear and saw the crimson fluid on her fingertips.

'_I have to get her to leave' _Mai thought through the pain. She raised her hand and shouted the nine cuts.

"Rin, Pyo,Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Just like she hoped, the entity was gone, but the screaming of the song wasn't. Mai fell down to her knees, clutching her head, silently begging for the song to stop. That was when she saw four sets of shoes from the doorway. Slowly Mai looked up and saw Lin, Naru, Tabi, and Kari rushing towards her. She saw Lins mouth move, but couldn't hear her over the blood rushing out of her ears and the screaming. Once Lin had stopped moving his lips, the screaming silenced and the flow of crimson stopped. Tabi knelt beside Mai and started to wipe off the blood from Mai's hands and ears.

"Kari, go get Mrs. Matsuzaki." Naru ordered.

Kari nodded and ran out of the room, only to come back seconds later with the rest of the group, including Madoka, Chiasa and Yasu, whom had boxes in his arms. Ayako ran to Mai and looked at her ears.

"Mai will be fine. It's weird, her ears are fully intact, but what would have caused the bleeding?" Ayako observed.

"It was spiritual, that might be a reason." Monk thought aloud.

Kari shrugged her shoulders and Tabi stood next to Lin.

Ayako guided Mai to the couch next to Masako.

_Tabi's POV_

Lin leaned over to Tabi and whispered in her ear, "Calm down, or you'll break something."

Tabi nodded and took a silent breath. She then walked over to the girls room and went to her bag and another bag next to it, grabbing a hoodie from both of them. Tabi then took off her leather jacket, unknowingly she had an audience who wasn't done terrorizing yet. This being saw different scars all along Tabi's arms and torso as her shirt was slightly raised from removing the leather jacket, and replaced it with a two sizes- too big black hoodie. After Tabi stuffed her other jacket in the bag, the unknown being decided to jump in front of her.

"Damnit." Tabi groaned, looking at the entity. 'What do you want."

"I saw!"

"Saw what?"

"I saw! I saw I saw! I saw your marks!" The young girl jumped happily.

"Great…" Tabi said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The girl grinned. The spirit then rose her hand and pointed her fingers at Tabi, "Now, Join me!"

"Go… to… HELL!" Tabi screamed, losing her grip.

"Tabi!" Lin shouted. Tabi looked at Lin, then to the spirit, calming down slightly.

"Hey, Lin, I don't know much, so when are you going to-" Tabi was cut off by a whistle, and the girl disappeared.

Tabi chuckled, "Nevermind."

Lin walked over to Tabi just as she was going to fall.

"Thanks. Also, may I get some tea?" Tabi asked, straightening herself. The Onmyouji nodded and let the 16 year old leave the girls room first.

The duo entered base, and Tabi headed to the kitchenette. Before Tabi could say anything, Naru asked, " What happened?"

"It seems our little fiend wasn't done with her shenanigans. Mai, do you feel up to teaching me how to make tea?"

Mai nodded and walked over to Tabi.

_Naru's POV _

'_Interesting sisters' _ Naru thought to himself as he saw Tabi throw a hoodie to Kari.

"Yasu, have you already come up with something?"

"Actually, yes, and I thought it would be better if I stayed at base this time."

"Good, now, proceed."

"As I was looking through a few articles, they all said that all of this land used to belong to a family. The family itself was rich, and the father was never around to much. After some time, he and his wife had a baby, and named her Yuuki. The three of them lived a happy six years, until the mother died of cancer. That's all I've gathered so far, and I hope you don't mind me staying in base Big Boss." Yasu said sweetly, pushing up his spectacles.

Mai and Tabi then gave everyone tea, and a bowl of water to Chiasa, who was next to Kari's feet.

"So you're moving from me to Naru, eh Yasu?" Monk commented.

"Oh honey, nothing would separate me from you!" Yasu cried clinging to the Monk.

"Oi! Get off!" Monk wailed.

SPR laughed, with the exception of few, who were watching the monitors *cough* Naru, Lin, Tabi, and Kari *cough*. Everyone stopped laughing when they heard the door open.

This person scanned the group, then her eyes landed on the two 16 year olds. This brownish-red, low pigtailed person then walked straight to Tabi and punched her in the side.

"I told you I would get here sooner or later." The girl called proudly, pushing up her glasses and fixed her beanie. "Didn't I?"

Tabi coughed then chuckled, "Yeah…"

"You might want to introduce yourself before they go haywire." Kari motioned to SPR.

"If I must." The 16 year old replied like Yasu would.

"I'm Takara, a friend of Tabi and Kari." Takara announced proudly.

"Takara, I'm taking it you also want to become a part of SPR?" Naru stated.

**Mini- That's that. I'm sorry it took so long! School is a pain. **

**Naru- Why does it look like you seem special?**

**Mini- I do break many things that are breakable if I'm not careful, so I wanted to add that to my character. I couldn't let Mai get beaten to pieces either, so all of you will also receive pain! I will also be around Lin a lot because he is my favorite character. ^~^**

**Mai- Ahh hahahah ah, thank… you?**

***SPR sweat drops***

**Mini- I should also say, if there are any "e"'s missing, i accidentally broke E, then sort of fixed it, but its hard to push.**

**John- Please R&R, it will be much appreciated.**


End file.
